wwefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Categoria:Big Show
Paul Wight Paul Wight, Jr.(Aiken, 8 de Fevereiro de 1972), mais conhecido como The Big Show ou The Giant, é um lutador de wrestling profissional. Atualmente trabalha na World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), no programa RAW, onde é, ao lado de Chris Jericho, WWE Unified Tag Team Champion. A principal característica que o distingue de qualquer outro wrestler dentro do ringue é a sua enorme estatura (mede 2,20 m e pesa 230 kg). Carreira Inicio Paul entrou no wrestling após um encontro com Hulk Hogan, que lhe foi apresentado num jogo de caridade de beisebol. Wight começou a treinar no Larry Sharpe's Monster Factory durante sete meses, até assinar pela World Championship Wrestling (WCW). WCW Wight estreou-se em 1995 no Bash at the Beach, sob o ring name The Giant, afirmando ser filho do falecido Andre The Giant, e culpando Hogan pela morte do seu “pai”. Show juntou-se à stable Dungeon of Doom, que estava em guerra com Hogan. Wight começou uma feud com Hogan, quando no Fall Brawl, Show atacou Hogan, enquanto este lutava contra o líder da stable Kevin Sullivan. Nessa noite, Wight destruiu a Harley Davidson com um Monster truck, tendo Hogan desafiado Wight para uma Monster Truck Battle. Neste combate, ambos “lutaram” dentro um Monster Truck, sendo o vencedor quem empurrasse o carro adversário para fora de um círculo marcado no chão (como no sumo). Hogan emergiu vencedor deste combate. Mais tarde nessa mesma noite, Wight, desafiou Hogan pelo título de Pesos-Pesados da WCW, tendo Show feito a sua estreia in-ring, que acabou na vitória deste por desqualificação após interferência de Jimmy Hart, que era o manager de Hogan, e que tinha um contracto com Hogan que dizia que o título dele podia trocar de mãos por desqualificação. Assim, Wight conquistou o título. Wight perdeu o seu título contra Randy "Macho Man" Savage no World War, após vitória de Savage. A sua feud com Hogan continuou, tendo Wight ganho um combate tag team com Ric Flair contra Hogan e Savage no Clash of the Champions XXXII. Até então, ele tinha ganho todos os combates contra Hogan, mas a série de vitórias acabou no SuperBrawl, onde Hogan venceu Wight num Steel Cage Match. NWO Após uma curta feud com The Loch Ness Monster, Wight tornou-se face após vencer Flair pelo título de Pesos-Pesados da WCW. O título foi perdido para Hogan, após interferência dos restantes membros da lendária stable New World Order (nWo), Scott Hall e Kevin Nash. Após isto, Wight juntou-se à NWO, envolvendo-se em feuds com Lex Luger e com os The Four Horsemen. Nesta altura, Wight pediu uma oportunidade pelo título de Hogan, o que fez com que fosse expulso da NWO e iniciando uma feud com estes, juntamente com Sting, Scott Hall e Lex Luger, tendo vencido os títulos de tag team da WCW por duas vezes. Wight acabou a sua ligação com a WCW em 1999, ano em que saiu para a World Wrestling Federation (WWF). WWF/WWE Big Show entrou na WWF, mudou o seu ring name para The Big Show inserindo-se na stable The Corporation. No St. Valentine's Day Massacre, atacou Steve Austin para defender Vince McMahon durante um Steel Cage Match. Contudo, Wight custou a vitória a McMahon, ao lançar Austin para fora do ringue, fazendo McMahon perder a oportunidade de lutar pelo título da WWE na WrestleMania. Como Vince queria que The Rock retesse o título, fez com que Big Show lutasse contra Mankind na WrestleMania XV, para ser o árbitro do combate Steve Austin vs The Rock. Wight perdeu o seu combate por desqualificação após aplicar um Chokeslam em Mankind através de duas cadeiras. Após isto, Vince atacou Wight e este ripostou, fazendo Wight a transição heel-face, e terminando a sua feud com Mankind num Boiler Room BRAWl, juntando-se mais tarde à stable “The Union”, que lutava contra a The Corporation. Na Union, venceu um 8-men tag team match no Over The Edge. Algumas semanas mais tarde, Wight formou um stable com Undertaker, tendo ambos o objectivo de tramar Kane e X-Pac. No caminho, Wight e Taker ganharam por duas vezes o título de Tag Team. Esta equipa acabou quando Taker se lesionou. Wight venceu o WWE Championship num Triple Threat match no Surivor Series, após derrotar Triple H. Já como campeão, Wight envolveu-se numa feud com Big Bossman, numa em que haviam boatos de que o pai de Wight tinha um cancro, e Bossman fez declarações negativas sobre esta situação e chegou mesmo a pagar a um amigo de Wight para lhe contar que o pai dele tinha falecido. Após isto, foi anunciado que o pai de Show tinha morrido mesmo. Durante o funeral, Bossman atacou Wight. Ambos tiveram um combate no Armageddon pelo título da WWE, tendo Wight ganho combate e retido, assim, o título. Durante um episódio da RAW, Triple H teve a oportunidade que havia garantido no Armageddon após ganhar o combate contra Vince McMahon. Wight perdeu o combate e o título. Participou no polémico Royal Rumble 2000, que foi ganho por The Rock, mas que mais tarde provou-se ter sido Wight o último a tocar no chão, devendo ter sido ele o vencedor (Para mais informações veja Royal Rumble 2000). Por isso, Wight teve direito a lutar contra The Rock no No Way Out por um lugar no evento principal da WrestleMania. Wight venceu o combate após Shane O´Mac ter interferido atacando The Rock. The Rock, apesar da derrota, foi também à WrestleMania. O combate na WrestleMania foi um inédito Fatal 4-way Elimination match, após Linda McMahon ter adicionado Foley ao combate. Wight foi o primeiro a ser eliminado, e Triple H ganhou o combate para reter o título, após ter tido ajuda de Vince McMahon para eliminar The Rock. No PPV seguinte, o Backlash, Wight fez uma das mais memoráveis aparições da história do Sports-Entretainment: defrontou e derrotou Kurt Angle vestido como Hogan. Wight entrou em conflito com Shane McMahon, culminando no Judgment Day, num Falls Count Anywhere Match, que O´Mac venceu graças a interferências de Test, A-Train, Big Bossman e Bull Buchanan. Após este combate, Wight esteve desaparecido durante algum tempo, voltando para formar uma stable com Shane O´Mac e outros wrestlers. Contudo, Wight desapareceu novamente após Undertaker o ter lançado através de uma mesa. Na verdade, isto sucedeu-se porque a WWF zangou-se com ele devido ao facto de não conseguir perder peso, chegando a colocá-lo na OVW! Wight regressou no Royal Rumble 2001, eliminou vários wrestlers e fez uma boa prestação, não tendo contudo ganho. RAW Em 2002, a WWF tornou-se WWE e criou a SmackDown.No processo, Wight mudou-se para o plantel da RAW. Aqui, teve algumas feuds com Matt Hardy e Booker T. Em Junho de 2002, Wight foi sorteado para a SmackDown, durante o WWE Draft. SmackDown Mal Wight chegou à SmackDown, desafiou o campeão da WWE Brock Lesnar, pelo seu título, tendo Wight ganho no Survivor Series 2002 com ajuda de Paul Heyman. Perdeu o título no Armageddon para Angle. Sem o título, Wight envolveu-se numa feud com Undertaker, e tiveram um combate no No Way Out, que foi vencido por Taker, após fazer Wight desistir a um triangle choke. Depois, Wight formou uma aliança com A-Train contra Taker, mas perderam um handicap 2 on 1 na WrestleMania XIX contra Undertaker. Após um longo período sem feuds, Wight envolveu-se numa com Eddie pelo título dos EUA. No No Mercy, Wight venceu Eddie pelo título. Após ser o último a ser eliminado no Royal Rumble 2004, Wight exigiu uma oportunidade de lutar pelo título da WWE na WrestleMania XX, tendo participado num Triple Threat match com John Cena e Kurt Angle no No Way Out por esse lugar na Mania, que Angle venceu, originando uma feud entre Show e Cena. Os dois acabaram por lutar na WrestlMania pelo título dos EUA, que Cena eventualmente venceu. Após este combate, Wight lesionou-se e afastou-se da WWE durante algum tempo. No regresso, entrou em conflitos com Angle, JBL e Carlito. Após alguns meses de combates e "destruição" de adversários, Show foi sorteado de volta para a RAW durante o WWE Draft de 2005, em Junho. Regresso à RAW Wight envolveu-se imediatamente numa feud com Snitsky, tendo ambos lutado no Unforgiven, num combate que Wight venceu. No Taboo Tuesday, Kane e Wight foram sorteados para lutar contra Cade e Murdoch pelo título mundial de Tag Team, que Kane e Wight ganharam. A partir de então, tornaram-se uma das equipas mais dominantes da história da WWE. Fizeram parte da equipa da RAW no Survivor Series 2005, tendo ambos sido eliminados. Eles entraram num combate no Armageddon, contra Rey Mysterio e Batista (os campeões de tag team da WWE da altura), do qual emergiram vencedores do combate. Durante o período que esteve campeão, Wight envolveu-se numa feud com Triple H, tendo ambos tido um combate no New Year's Revolution 2006, que foi ganho pelo The Game. Wight participou num torneio para apurar o candidato principal ao título da WWE na WrestleMania 22, no qual Wight chegou à final com Triple H e Rob Van Dam. Triple H foi o vencedor. Wight e Kane, na Wrestlemania 22, defenderam com sucesso os seus títulos de tag team contra Carlito e Chris Masters. O reinado acabou quando, na noite após a Mania, Wight e Kane perderam contra os Spirit Squad. Após isto, entraram em conflito, culminando no Backlash com um combate entre Kane e Wight, que viria a não ter vencedor. ECW Em Junho, durante o especial ECW vs WWE, Wight mudou-se surpreendentemente para a nova ECW, durante um Battle Royal em que foi o único sobrevivente, após eliminar Randy Orton da RAW. No mês seguinte, Wight tornou-se campeão mundial de Pesos-Pesados da ECW após derrotar RVD. Desde então, já defendeu com sucesso o título contra Ric Flair e Kane da RAW, e Undertaker da SmackDown. No Great American Bash, participou no primeiro Punjabi Prison Match na história da WWE, no lugar de Great Khali, contra Undertaker. Este combate foi ganho por Taker após Wight ter inadvertidamente lançado o seu rival para fora da "prisão". No SummerSlam 2006, defendeu com sucesso o seu título contra Sabu num combate sobre Extreme Rules (Hardcore). Seguidamente, participou num combate Hell in a Cell no Unforgiven, em que fez equipa com Shane e Vince McMahon, contra os D-Generation X. Perdeu o combate após uma memorável prestação. No Cyber Sunday, Wight irá participar no primeiro combate Champion of Champions para determinar qual é o melhor campeão actualmente na WWE, contra John Cena da RAW e King Booker da SmackDown. No fim de 2006, Big Show se aposenta da ECW e da WWE Experience por problemas na coluna. Regresso No PPV No Way Out, em Fevereiro de 2008, Wight regressou para a SmackDown dizendo que tinha emagrecido 40 quilos e que ainda estava em forma e demonstrou-o fazendo um chokeslam em Rey Mysterio. Na platéia, estava Floyd Mayweather, Jr., um campeão de boxe e amigo de Mysterio, que pulou a barreira para tentar protegê-lo, e acabou quebrando o nariz de Wight, que estava ajoelhado, atiçando Mayweather. Nas próximas semanas, os dois se envolveram em muitas discussões, o que culminou num desafio para o WrestleMania 24, que foi altamente divulgado nos meios esportivos. A WWE anunciava que Floyd recebeu 20 milhões de dólares de cachê pela luta, mas o valor verdadeiro é tido como algo em torno de 2 milhões. A luta foi uma "No Holds Barred", em que vale tudo, que foi vencido por Mayweather, após usar cadeiras e um soco inglês, dando um soco na cabeça do Big Show que estava caído. Após encerrar a feud com Mayweather, Big Show se envolveu em feud com The Great Khali, no SmackDown No Backlash, Big Show derrotou Khali fazendo o pin após executar um chokeslam. No One Night Stand (2008) ele lutou numa Singapore Cane Match contra CM Punk, John Morrison, Tommy Dreamer e Chavo Guerrero. Ele ganhou a luta e uma chance pelo ECW Championship. Ele também quebrou um osso perto do olho nessa luta. No Night of Champions lutou contra Kane e Mark Henry numa Triple Threat Match, onde Henry venceu. Big Show virou heel, quando se aliou com Vickie Guerrero no Unforgiven, fazendo rivalidade com The Undertaker. Ele venceu Undertaker no No Mercy (2008).